


Adrenaline

by Santa_Cruz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_Cruz/pseuds/Santa_Cruz
Summary: What to do when plans A, B, and C have failed. You’re scared, out of breath and almost out of time?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Adrenaline

It was 12:30 am. Blackwell Academy grounds were relativity quiet, only the sounds of crickets and a distant hooting of an owl. It was a calm, cool night. Fireflies flew around as moths danced upon the light posts that lit the pathways of the dormitory grounds. A squirrel on a school bench looked up, trying to catch a firefly for a late-night snack but was distracted and scared away by the distant sounds of feet rhythmically hitting the ground.

The girl’s breath was quick. She swallowed on a dry throat and forced air back into her lungs. Adrenaline ran through her veins. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end as she looked over her shoulder seeing the movement behind her.  _ Oh Jesus Christ, No! _

The Arcadian Punk, Chloe Price, the five-foot nine-inch, lanky, blue-haired girl willed herself to move faster. She pumped her arms and legs as the lactic acid seeped into her thigh muscles and started to slow her down. Her lungs and throat burned; she cursed herself for being a smoker and she wished at that moment she never started in the first place… and that she took gym class… and well… never got kicked out of school to miss taking gym class. Her long legs stumbled and she windmilled her arms forward to keep from falling. She slowed down to catch herself and just when she had her balance back she heard the chain rattling from around the corner. Her eyes widened and her adrenaline spiked again when she heard the growl of one Daisy. It was a pretty name for a pretty dog. However, said pretty Daisy was a full-grown 65-pound German Shepherd guard dog that had a sightline… well, sniff-line right now, of one teenage rebel that was on school property after hours.

Chloe cursed and swore, knowing that it was inevitable that Daisy would catch up with her and she knew what Daisy would do; she had many jeans with extra holes in them and she was still nursing a bruise on her butt cheek from their last run-in. Chloe gasped for air, she wasn’t gonna make it to the dorms to escape, to make it to her girl, one Max-Never-Maxine Caulfield, Blackwell’s five foot five photography student. The irresistibly cute, freckled brunette that had Chloe running for her dear life just to have a chance to see her tonight. There would be no night of ‘gettin’ it on with her girl’ as she put it earlier that day when they talked. She was going to get chomped on and her late-night rendezvous with Max wasn’t going to happen. Daisy’s record so far was 3 chomps to 0 against the blue-headed punk of Arcadia. Three times The Punk tried, three times she never got some lovin’ from her Max after hours, and three times she had new rips in her apparel with bruised body parts.

Daisy wasn’t a bad dog, Chloe knew that deep down. However, when she growled Chloe was also forced to counter with her own growl.

“Goddammit! You were on my bed this morning snuggling into me! I let you have Max’s fucking spot!” Chloe said, still running, huffing for air and for the dorm doors that were now in sight.

It was a true statement, their half blue painted house was neutral ground, Switzerland if you will, where there were only face licks, belly rubs, playing catch with an old toy duck and secretly giving her food off The Punks plate when no one was looking. Whenever Max didn’t stay over, Daisy would come home, drink some water, have her food and go on upstairs. She would quietly walk into Chloe’s room as the girl slept, get up onto her bed, sniff around the extra pillow, smelling the girlfriend's shampoo and scent then lean towards Chloe. She would sniff The Punk by the neck and ear, then lay down close. When Chloe didn’t move to cuddle with her, Daisy moaned and groaned then would bury her nose and start to wiggle her head under Chloe’s arm till The Punk came out of her slumber to know that someone wanted to be snuggled. Chloe would put her arm around Daisy and the two would fall asleep. That was their unspoken bond. 

One other bond was that Daisy was a trained guard dog for David ‘Step Douche’ Madsen, Chloe’s stepfather and Blackwell’s ‘pornstached’ security guard and owner of Daisy. He had trained her that no matter who it was, she was there to do her job of making sure there were no trespassers on school grounds at night… no exceptions.

As Chloe got more exhausted her body slowed down and Daisy easily gained ground. Chloe wished tonight that she would’ve given more of her supper to the dog. She was sure that Joyce’s cheesy mac n’ cheese would’ve slowed the dog down for the night, that’s why she’d asked her mom to make it in the first place. Chloe made a mental note to herself to try another food to get the dog to feel sluggish in the evening. Feeling the nip on her ankles she was: 1. Taken out of her mental note. 2. Knew the dog’s metabolism probably burned off the supper in about an hour after she wolfed it down. And 3. Something’s gonna get bit again and it was going to hurt.

Chloe felt the jaw grip and the tug around her ankle that brought her to a stop. The grip was loosened and she knew what was next, one nip on the butt. The Punk yelped, arched her back and pushed her hips forward. She just felt the slight contact of teeth on jeans, a weird tug on her right buttcheek followed by a ripping sound and a slight breeze in the general area. Chloe jumped around to face Daisy as the right butt side of her jeans flapped in the open air, revealing to the owl perched from an above tree that Chloe was wearing pink cheeky kitty cat undies tonight, something that her kitty cat up in room 219 liked. Before Chloe could try and negotiate, she was met with the dog clamping down on The Punk’s ankle again. Daisy had her prize and she was not gonna let up till her favorite toy was thrown at her and she was told she was a good girl by ‘Pornstashe’. Chloe ticked off one of her ‘learning lessons.’  _ Thank God I wore my army boots this time _ . The last set of boots now branded a hole on the side, she was reminded of who put it there every time she stepped in a puddle, her sock and foot became wet and she remembered her shortcomings of a certain night.

Daisy rattled Chloe’s foot back and forth as The Punk hopped around on one foot trying not to fall on the Prescott Dormitory grass. “Rrrraahh, gimme back my foot!” Chloe yelped. Daisy again shook Chloe’s foot like a toy. “You got a fetish for feet and butts, you know that?!” Daisy clamped down harder getting Chloe to stop talking. The Punk was now desperate, knowing David would be showing up soon. She had to go to her next plan, something she never checked off on her list yet, so this made it plan D. She already tried Daisy’s favorite a ball, a stuffed toy rabbit, a handful of her dried dog food with her favorite treats; why did Chloe know they were her favorite… because Daisy’s tail would wag 100 kilometers per hour when she was about to get one. She would drool and whine as one was placed on her nose.

Chloe glanced up at Max’s window. The light was on, she couldn’t go through another night of Daisy and David the Stepdouche winning. Winning meant Chloe getting another lecture and going home alone without seeing her Max; without seeing her girl with the cute freckles and the pretty blue doe eyes who made the sweetest sounds when you touched her soft skin and who became so shy when you called her beautiful. Chloe quickly dove her hand into her jacket and retrieved a wax paper package that was tied with a string. To be specific, it was butcher’s string. Chloe ripped open the package to reveal a cut of beef, her last hope of seeing her Maxie tonight.

Chloe teased and sweet-talked the dog clamping down on her ankle, “Ouuu, looky what I have here, Daisy.”

Grrr

Chloe winced and growled back, “Grrr aah-Ow! Son of a bit-”

Grrr

The Punk tried again, “Looky at this yummy beefy goodness…”

Grrr

“And it’s all for you… owww! You bitch!” The Punk furrowed her brow.

Grrr

Daisy tugged and Chloe winced, feeling the jaws clamping down much harder.

“Ahh goddammit… fuck,” Chloe composed herself, hoping not to fall. She dangled the meat just above Daisy’s nose and cooed at her in a low voice, “Whooo wants some meaty-meat?” She raised her voice an octave higher along with her eyebrows, “You want some meaty-meat?” She felt the grip loosen, and kept her voice playful and calm. “Yeaaah, you wants some yum-yum meaty-meat. All puppers love meaty-meat. NomNomNomNomNom.” Chloe pretended to take a chomp of the meat and eat it. “SooOOoo goOOod.”

Daisy backed off, then tilted her head at Chloe chewing, “Mmm meaty-meat.” Daisy then panted with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth and sat like a good girl. She was no longer Daisy the Guard Dog, she was Daisy the 24-hour Hungie Doggie that loved her yum-yum meaty-meat.

Chloe sighed, “Ooh, thank God,” she let her shoulders drop and to catch her breath. _ This might work. _

Chloe had gone to the local butcher and asked for some steak. Once she realized that steak was 17 bucks a pound she resorted to getting the cheapest cut of beef.  _ If I can’t afford to eat steak myself I’m sure as shit not gonna give her a 17 buck steak _ . Chloe dangled the beef to tease and it worked, Daisy drooled, whined and did some tippy taps impatiently wanting her meaty-meat. The Punk looked at the dorm doors realizing that she needed to go about three yards, it should give her enough time... let the bargaining begin. “Okay girl, we’ve done this dance before. We want the same thing tonight as it were, I scratch your back and you scratch mine. You want this meaty-meat, and I want my girl’s meaty-meat, sooo, if I give you thiiis,” she dangled the meat in front of the dog, “then I can have that.” She pointed to Max’s window... “K?”

Daisy tilted her head in the opposite direction and whined as she continued to drool. Daisy made a tummy groan and Chloe nodded once for the agreement. She tossed the cheap cut of beef to Daisy and just like that it was gone in two seconds. It got sucked into the bottomless pit, the hole to another universe. She chewed it twice then it was no more. Chloe chuckled and wished she’d taken a video of the disappearing act. Satisfied that her half the agreement was met, Chloe took a step towards the dorm and she was met with the realization that Daisy, her sometimes snuggle buddy (when her Maxie snuggle buddy was not with her) was in fact a turncoat, a betrayer of the furry kind. 

Grrr

Chloe looked back and Daisy once again bared her teeth.

“WHAT?! We had a deal, an understanding!” Chloe said with her hands raised and slowly backing away from the dog but closer to the dorm door. “How could you? I thought we were buddies, chums, old pals, confidants...” Chloe took a small defiant stand with her hands on her hips, looking angry.

GRRR

Chloe’s eyes widened.  _ Nope.  _ She stepped back. “I let you sleep in my bed, you hussy! I feel so used.” Daisy barked and then growled again. “I thought I could trust you, we had a deal!” Chloe said, sounding hurt. She even placed her hand over her heart. “You wound me, girl.”

Daisy advanced at an ankle and Chloe jumped back, yelping as Daisy just barely missed. For a few seconds Daisy kept nipping, trying to get an ankle as The Punk of Arcadia tap danced and waved her hands around like a Broadway star, trying keeping her balance on the concrete path. Daisy growled with frustration and jumped forward, capturing a foot. Before The Punk could feel pain Daisy stopped and let go, confused. She looked up at Chloe for a short pause and sneezed, then shook her head, flapping her ears back and forth. She made a weird whine then licked her lips. She sneezed again, and again, and again. Daisy scrunched up her nose, she knew something was not right. She opened her mouth to bark but it came out as “Aoouff.” It felt uncomfortable to speak. She began to drool uncontrollably and she shook her head again. A shiver went down her whole body to the tip of her tail. It felt like something was hot on her tongue, she backed away from The Punk, smacking her lips, confused at the flavor and heat on her tongue that had now spread to her cheeks then her sinuses, and grew in intensity. 

Chloe silently watched then a small grin grew on The Punks face. Her stance changed, she put her hands behind her head, interlocking her fingers together and relaxed. Chloe looked up at the stars, “We both learned a few lessons about each other tonight, girl.” The Punk looked down at the drooling puppers. “We can’t trust each other outside of our house.” Chloe bent down to Daisy and smiled, picking up the wax paper and string. She winked, “And we both love our meaty-meat.” Daisy couldn’t answer, she was too busy sneezing, drooling and licking her lips. She clearly did not like the flavor of a few drops of Joyce's X-treme Cajun hot sauce on her meaty-meat.

Chloe turned her back to Daisy knowing she’d won this battle and sauntered to the dorm door, baring half her butt to the dog. “See you at home, puppers.” Chloe tossed the wax paper in the garbage and put her hand on the door and opened it. She turned back. “More than likely some time in the late afternoon, so keep my spot warm... I won’t be getting much sleep tonight.” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. She caught the aura of a flashlight coming around the building corner and she stepped into the dorm building for her midnight rendezvous.

A light fell on Daisy. “There you are, you got away from me so fast, girl,” David said as he looked around the school grounds to see what Daisy ran after. He then looked down at the drooling dog. “What’s wrong?” He knelt on one knee, looking at the drooling pup and slowly dragged out his question suspiciously. “What did you get into?” Daisy was licking her lips with her snout scrunched up, making weird talking noises. “Did you eat another squirrel?” David dropped his shoulder. _ Nooo _ . “Please tell me you didn’t eat another squirrel.” Daisy sneezed and shook herself. “What did I tell you about eating squirrels? Ack! you’re drooling everywhere, come on let’s get you back to the office so I can clean you up.” Daisy followed by his side and sneezed again. She looked back at the dorm door’s side window and saw her adversary in the shadows peering through with a toothy smile, waving at her from the inside. The wave slowly turned into a middle finger and she mouthed the words “3 to 1, bitches.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Other stories, check em' out** | **Music Playlists**  
> ---|---  
> [Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131271) | **Life is Strange - Pricefield**  
> [And That's How I Would Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501835) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ohME6aIJFML0ekXf0nZzF)  
> [Belly Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683547) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEZzA99kgxVbMBcylMw3On6v)  
> [Chloe Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306863) |   
> [Life is Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893310/chapters/49664687) |   
> [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871243) | **Chloe Price - Priceless**  
> [Social Distancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266878/chapters/58484278) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1oQOVxgWOdH03rrjTUC8eR?si=zp73LwzyS16j2VedBOUCow)  
> [Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817673/chapters/57227440) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEY_YbjrjTAH5znCwDScqoUD)  
> [The Chase **NEW!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479217/chapters/61805629) |   
> [This Action Will Have Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360968/chapters/43474439) |   
> [Watchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919501/chapters/60305110) |   
> | 


End file.
